The Day You Went Away
by Polgara
Summary: No todo puede ser color de rosa y Hermione lo vive en carne propia tras perder al amor de su vida es un songfic, corto rr HrR Rulez!


"The day you went away" 

**por: Polgara**  
  
  


**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**_  
  
_

_Me pregunto como puedo ser (Well I could it be)_

_cuando estaba soñando acerca de ti, nene (When I was dreaming 'bout you baby)  
tu soñabas acerca de mí (you dreaming of me) _

_llámame loca, llámame ciega (call me crazy, call me blind)  
para estar sufriendo es estúpido después de todo este tiempo (To still be suffering is stupid after all this time)  
  
_

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

****

Aún no puedo creer que esto nos hubiera sucedido, todo marchaba bien....., Bueno, no muy bien, pero desde que estábamos en Hogwarts sabíamos que así seria, nunca pudimos vivir sin hacer eso, es parte de nuestra naturaleza, aun recuerdo como fue ese día, esa maravillosa tarde en la que me pediste que fuera tu novia.....  
  
-Hola, este....., podríamos hablar un momento afuera, es muy importante-. 

-Oh, por supuesto- respondí  
  
Salimos de la sala común y fuimos hacia el campo de Quidditch, era muy temprano así que nadie estaría practicando.  
  
-¿qué me querías decir?-. 

-Mione, hace mucho tiempo que estamos saliendo yo..... bueno, me gustas mucho y quisiera que fuéramos algo mas que amigos- dijiste, el nerviosismo se te notaba, tus manos temblaban, estabas muy sonrojado y la voz te salía entrecortada. No respondí tu pregunta, no de forma verbal, me acerque a ti y te di un beso...... vaya beso, no fue apasionado, pero tampoco fue seco, fue dulce, tierno, sencillo y delicado, tal y como me había imaginado mi primer beso, el primero contigo.  
  
Mientras que el tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian y si que cambiaron, aun no entiendo por que estar sufriendo así, si, llámame loca, pero después de todo este tiempo, no puedo entender por que tuvimos que terminar así.

****

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

****

_Bueno, y ¡oye! __(Well hey) _

_demasiado tengo que decir (so much I need to say) _

_estando extrañándote desde el día (been lonely since the day)  
El día que te fuiste (been lonely since the day) _

_muy triste, pero verdadero (been lonely since the day So sad, but true) para mí solo existes tú (for me there's only you)  
he estado llorando desde el día (been crying since the day) _

_el día que te fuiste (the day you went away)  
  
_

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

****

¿Recuerdas ese día? 2 meses después de nuestra graduación de Hogwarts, fuimos a la boda de Harry, se casaba con Parvati, nunca pensé que terminarían juntos, son tan diferentes. Esa noche, viendo a Harry en su día, en ese tan especial, te diste cuenta de algo, ese algo te lo hubiera agradecido si no estuviéramos en este momento así.....  
  
-Harry debe estar muy feliz ¿cierto?-. 

-si, estoy muy feliz por él- te respondí con una sonrisa en mi rostro-. 

-Cariño, desde que terminamos en Hogwarts, me di cuenta de que ahora no estaremos juntos y no te quiero perder- se te notaba algo opacado, pero no, no estabas triste, estabas asustado, ¿o nervioso? 

-Si, también eh pensado en eso Ron, pero no creo que esa sea la solución- te respondí, quería ser comprensiva contigo, pero me asustaba tu estado-. 

-Oh, no Herm, no es lo que estas pensando, además yo no estoy listo para eso, bueno, ya sabes, para casarnos- dijiste entre burlón y nervioso ¿por qué estabas nervioso si no era por eso? 

-entonces, ¿qué te pasa?-. 

-pues, viendo que ambos tenemos buenos trabajos, con que vivir y nos queremos ¿por qué es así, no?- asentí, por supuesto que te quería, eso ni lo tenías que preguntar- bueno, podríamos vivir juntos-.  
  
Hay..... que feliz me sentí cuando me propusiste eso, sin miedo acepte tu propuesta y solo transcurrieron 3 eternos meses para que esto sucediera.  
  
Pero ahora todo es muy distinto, muy igual, pero a la vez tan distinto, todo desde esa noche, una noche oscura, sin ninguna estrella que fuera testigo de lo que sucedió, en la que lo único que se escuchaban eran nuestras voces.....  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡NO ME MOLESTES!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ ENTIÉNDELO DE UNA VEZ MALDITA SEA, YO HAGO LO QUE ME VENGA EN GANA!!!!!- me gritabas. 

-¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!! ME PREOCUPA LO QUE TE ESTA PASANDO ¡¡¡¡¡¿ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA EL DAÑO QUE TE HACE?!!!!!-. 

-¡¡¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!!!- y seguido de eso me golpeaste, cesaron los gritos, pero el sollozo de una mujer se escuchaba, mí sollozo.  
  
  


**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**  
  


_Recuerdo la fecha y la hora (I remember date and time) _

_Domingo veintidós de Septiembre (September 22nd) _

_a las nueve y veinticinco (Sunday twenty five after nine)  
en la puerta, con tu baúl (in your door with your case) _

_no más gritos al otro (no longer shouting at each other ) habían lágrimas en nuestros rostros (There were tears on our faces)  
_  
**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

****

  
Muchas noches transcurrían así, nos gritábamos, luego me golpeabas y te encerrabas en la habitación, Harry se preocupaba, sabía que algo estaba sucediendo, pero tu... tu ni siquiera le ponías atención al tema y yo, bueno, yo no me quería alejar de ti, así que me encargue de desmentirle todos sus sospechas, ¡ja!, Que tonta, yo era la chica mas inteligente del curso, la que sabía como solucionar todo y la que nunca, sobre su cadáver dejaría que maltrataran a una mujer, y mira como quede, como cualquier otra mujer tonta, esperando que llegaras, cansado de tu trabajo te atendía y si algún fin de semana tenía suerte, me acostaba sin un nuevo moretón.  
  
Si, no soporte más, lo admito, pero tu tampoco cambiaste, no quisiste dejar el maldito alcohol que fue el que comenzó todo, ya eras adicto, no se podía hacer nada contigo, cuando Harry supo lo que sucedía me ayudo a convencerte de que te internaras en San Mungo, ellos te ayudarían con esa adicción y seguiríamos como antes, pero no, fuiste tan cabeza dura como siempre y te negaste.  
  
Harry, siempre admire de él que nunca se daba por vencido y si, eso fue lo que te ayudo a aceptar tu adicción y a que te internaras, estaba feliz, ¡Oh si, mucho!, Pues solo tenía que esperar 6 meses y volverías a ser el mismo de antes.  
  
No me equivoque, volviste a ser el mismo de antes, el chico que conocí en Hogwarts, como hubiera deseado que no fueras como antes si no uno nuevo. Las peleas continuaron, no por lo de antes, no por tu alcoholismo, tampoco por que me pegabas o llegabas tarde a la casa, simplemente era por lo de siempre, éramos distintos y no nos podíamos tolerar.  
  
Fuimos muy tontos ¿sabes? Pudimos soportarnos en Hogwarts, también fuera de él, tu alcoholismo y mi intolerable forma de ser durante 8 años y en 4 meses lo arruinamos, aún no entiendo por que fue, lo pudimos haber afrontado, tampoco se como tomamos esa decisión.....  
  
-¿nos volveremos a ver?- dije -digo, ¿aún seremos amigos?- no me respondiste, simplemente terminabas de empacar todo en un baúl y lo cargaste en el carro. Te ibas, no lo podía soportar, y comencé a llorar, me miraste, te acercaste a mi, me limpiaste las lagrimas y a ti también se te salieron unas pocas.  
  


**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

****

_Estamos dejando ir algo especial (And we were letting go to something special) _

_algo que nunca más podremos tener (something we'll never have again)  
lo sé, yo creo que realmente lo sé (I know, I guess I really, really know)_  
  
**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

****

****

Te abrase ¿qué mas podía hacer si el único hombre al que eh amado se me iba?, Correspondiste el abrazo, no te quería soltar, no quería que te fueras.  
  
-te amo- te susurre al oído y te di un beso en la mejilla. 

-yo también- me respondiste, si era cierto, ¿por qué maldita sea te me ibas?. 

-no te vayas- te suplique. 

-me tengo que ir- respondiste mientras te separabas de mi. 

-sabes que esto es muy especial y que nunca mas lo volveremos a tener ¿no?- asentiste, no lo soporte, no te podías ir, no quería que te fueras.  
  
Me acerque a ti y pase un brazo por tu cuello mientras que con la otra mano tocaba el rostro y nos besamos, fue un beso muy doloroso, sabíamos que sería el último, fue amargo, pero la dulzura de tus labios lo opacaban, nos separamos y te montaste al carro y te fuiste.  
  


****

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

****

_Porqué nosotros nunca sabemos que tenemos hasta que se va (We do we never know what we got 'til its gone)  
como podría llevarlo (how could I carry on) _

_El día que te fuiste (the day you went away)  
Porque he estado extrañándote demasiado, lo tengo que decir (Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say)  
He estado llorando desde el día (been crying since the day) _

_El día que te fuiste, el día que te fuiste (The day you went away)  
El día que te fuiste, el día que te fuiste (The day you went away)_  
  
**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

****

  
Ya han pasado 2 años desde que te fuiste y no se nada de ti, nadie me habla de ti, nadie quiere que sepa sobre ti, una vez leí en un libro Muggle esta frase "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" si que se acoplaba a mi, no hay un solo domingo que no llore por tu ida, y ahora, deseo mas que nada en el mundo volver a verte.  
  
Desde que te fuiste me eh hecho esta pregunta ¿si aún nos queríamos por que te fuiste? Nunca supiste responderme eso ¿ahora podrás?  
  
Le pediré el favor a Harry de que te entregue esta carta, quiero que sepas que aún te amo y que lo seguiré haciendo siempre.  
  
_Hermione Granger._  
  
El timbre de la casa sono, así que la chica fue a ver quien era. No podía dar crédito a sus ojos, no lo podía creer...  
  
  
  
  


-¡¡¡RON!!!-.

**FIN.**

****

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

****

**Notas de Pol ^^: **

¡Aloha! Bueno... lo volví a publicar por que anteriormente estaba lleno de muchos errores... era mas primípara que ahora en esto, así que... ya se imaginaran @.@

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen review... no escribo por ellos, pero igual me hacen muy feliz ^___________^

Gracias a las personas que anteriormente me habían dejado review ~_~ y se lo quiero dedicar a mi amiga Vero Granger ya que le encanta esta parejita... aunque no sea tan bueno como lo tuyo, espero que te guste n.n

Mahalo.

**Polgara de Malfoys.**


End file.
